


Catching my Breath, Staring out an Open Window

by JumpingJill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Post-Battle of Exegol, Pre-Relationship, Rose has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJill/pseuds/JumpingJill
Summary: In the aftermath of Exegol, Rose tries to figure out what to do next.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Catching my Breath, Staring out an Open Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmelyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmelyss/gifts).



It’s been a week since the fight on Exegol and the defeat of the First Order. Things have been busy at base in the aftermath of the celebrations, but Rose finds herself unsure of where her place is, with General Organa gone. Lando Calrission has stayed on to help with the clean-up, and she knows many of the higher ups have been busy coordinating with remaining systems to try to bring the galaxy back to some semblance of order.

Connix has roped her into helping with paperwork and she’s helped the ground crews on repairs to the surviving ships. But Rose keeps finding herself wandering away when she has a moment, out into the jungle to be alone.

What does she want to do with herself, now the fighting is done? She’s always thought her sister would be here to celebrate, but she’s alone now. So Rose helps where she can and tries to figure out her place in the universe when she’s off-duty.

She's just finished work on one of the x-wings, and decides a walk will do her good. She’s lost in thought as she takes one of the well-trodden trails into the undergrowth, and nearly walks into Rey, hovering in a clearing.

“Oh,” Rose says, startling. “Sorry I disturbed you, Rey. I’ll go.”

Rey inhales deeply and opens her eyes as she exhales. She unfolds her legs and her feet touch the ground as hovering rocks fall around her. “It’s fine. I was almost done anyways.” She smiles at Rose.

Rose comes closer. Rey turns a bit to look out into the forest. Rose can feel her looking at her out of the corner of her eye. “I sense something is bothering you,” Rey remarks.

“Is that something they teach you in Jedi school?” Rose jokes gently.

Rey smiles and shrugs, “You don’t seem yourself, is all.”

“Just trying to figure out what I am doing next, is all,” Rose says. “It must be nice, knowing what you are doing.” She gestures towards Rey, and her lightsaber.

Rey brings up the lightsaber and examines it in the light. It’s different from the one she was carrying before - the blade color is yellow, not brilliant blue. Rose hasn’t asked why she’s carrying a different one, but suddenly she wants to.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Rey says, looking down at her saber.

Rose grunts in surprise. “Aren’t you going to become a Jedi and try to restore the Order?” she asks.

Rey looks away. “I haven’t decided yet. I’m making a trip to Tatooine to take care of some unfinished business, but after that…” She shrugs. “I don’t know. I’m not really much use around here either. I know nothing about politics or administration. I would only get in the way. Maybe I’ll travel for a while.”

“You’re not in the way,” Rose protests. “People look up to you.”

Rey looks at her in bewilderment, and Rose flushes under her gaze. “I mean it,” Rose continues. “I know Poe likes to pick an argument, but he values you. And so does Finn. And myself. You’re a part of us. Even if you leave, you’re always welcome.”

Rey laughs a little. “It’s strange, being a part of something when I’ve been alone for so long.” She looks down at her lightsaber again and tucks it in her belt. “It’s rather nice.”

“Good,” Rose says. She turns over what Rey said in her mind, and debates with herself for a moment before making a decision. If she’s not needed here, perhaps she can be useful elsewhere for a little while.

She opens her mouth to speak when suddenly BB-8 comes rolling out of the bush, beeping loudly. Whatever the astromech says evokes a laugh out of Rey, and Rose finds herself staring.

“BB-8 says we’re needed back at base,” Rey says. “General Dameron is looking for us.”

“I suppose we can’t keep the general waiting,” Rose replies.

Rose watches Rey bend over and whisper something to BB-8, who chirps in reply and whirls off. Rey straightens and watches the droid speed off, a soft smile on her lips. Then Rey turns and holds out her hand. “Shall we?”

Rose takes Rey’s hand without hesitation and they walk back to the command center.

“When are we setting off?” Rose asks.

Rey hums. “I want to check over the Falcon before we go, I never did look at it after that stunt Poe pulled with the hyperdrive. Enough time to gather supplies… probably a day or so?” She pauses and turns to look at Rose. “We?”

“I was thinking you might need an extra pair of hands,” Rose says, gripping Rey’s hand. Then she feels rather shy, and says, “That is, if you wouldn’t mind the company.”

Rey smiles, joy radiating off her. “I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Evermore by Taylor Swift.


End file.
